As is known, the use of two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like, is widespread and ever increasing. An inherent difficulty with use and/or ownership is in connection with possible theft, particularly since a considerable money expenditure is usually involved for purchase. Many anti-theft arrangements have been considered, but, oftentimes, such are not formidable against bolt cutter action, i.e. a common bolt cutter readily frees the vehicle even when the latter is at a chain locked position, either by cutting the chain and/or the lock or both.